


Don’t Mess with McGonagll

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Minerva McGonagll had had enough Of this Dolores Umbridge High inquisitor Nonsense after the first day.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Don’t Mess with McGonagll

Minerva McGonagle had had enough Of this Dolores Umbridge High inquisitor Nonsense after the first day, Minerva have been teaching for nearly 40 years, She was the longest serving transfiguration professor in generations.

She had taught Every minister , clerk, Auror And curse breaker to come out of Hogwarts Since Scammander Had been minister. So Minerva did What any seasoned professor would do when dealing with a Misbehaving former pupil. Minerva marched into that little rapscallion Fudge’s Office and dragged Him out by his ear, She stood there staring over his shoulder while he signed into law A retraction of the high inquisitor laws, Putting a kibosh on ministry interference at Hogwarts, At least by fudge’s administration.

Minerva left a terrified minister in her wake but not before tapping her wand On his desk transforming a paperweight into a cat as a not so subtle stone reminder that she had her eye on him.


End file.
